Futari
by garekinclong
Summary: Onoda dan sifat pesimisnya. Imaizumi dan sifat tenangnya. Berdua, di ruang klub, dalam keheningan. (Imaizumi/Onoda. Drabble. Genre idk. Note/Warning lainnya di dalam.)


"Eh, Imaizumi-_kun_?"

"Onoda?"

Keduanya bertemu di ruang klub, setelah pulang sekolah, sebelum semua anggota klub sepeda berkumpul.

Hanya berdua.

.

.

.

* * *

**[ Futari ]**

**Yowamushi Pedal** owned by Wataru Watanabe

**This fic** by garekinclong

**Note/Warning**: hint homo (atau emang udah menjurus ke homo, gatau sih /elokanauthornyabego). Plot bertele-tele. Drabble. Imaizumi/Onoda (saya gatau nama pairnya). Typo(s). OOC (mohon dimaklumi karena author cuma lihat animenya).

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit setelah keduanya saling bertegur sapa. Sepuluh menit setelah keduanya duduk berdampingan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sepuluh menit. Keduanya bungkam, tak memulai konversasi lain setelah sapaan.

Dan dalam sepuluh menit, kacamata bundar milik pemuda bernama kecil Sakamichi mulai mengembun.

Sadar akan keheningan yang begitu lama dan membosankan, Onoda berani menoleh ke samping. Mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"M-Me-Mereka lama, ya?"

Sementara Imaizumi, membaca majalah khusus bintang pesepeda dengan khusyuk, menjawab tiga detik setelah dilontarkannya pertanyaan basa-basi Onoda.

"...Ya."

Onoda tahu, Imaizumi sama sekali tak meliriknya. Ataupun menutup majalah tersebut. Sekadar sahutan singkat.

Membuat mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan kembali.

Pesimis. Onoda mulai berpikir negatif, berpikir mungkin Imaizumi membencinya—karena mereka hanya berdua saja, sekarang. Ditepisnya berkali-kali pemikiran tersebut. Namun, bukan Onoda jika tak memikirkan kemungkinan yang terburuk.

"T-Tumben para _senpai_ tidak datang duluan—haha," Beserta tawa garing seperti biasanya.

"Hm.. Benar."

Lagi-lagi, Imaizumi tak melirik. Onoda semakin kepayahan. Batinnya menjerit dan mulai termakan akan perasaan bernama ketakutan.

Haruskah ia pergi dari sini, meninggalkan Imaizumi? Haruskah ia membiarkan Imaizumi sendirian sembari menunggu yang lain?

Bisa saja. Ya. Bisa saja Imaizumi menginginkan itu.

Onoda menarik nafas dalam-dalam, walaupun keringatnya tak berhenti mengucur. Ia berdiri, mencoba menarik simpati Imaizumi.

Benar saja, Imaizumi baru menoleh karena aksi berisik (karena salah tingkah) Onoda.

"I-Imaizumi-_kun_, a-aku akan mencari mereka!"

Setelahnya, Onoda berjalan pontang-panting, meraih pintu keluar ruang klub. Kaku, gugup, dan takut. Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

'_Imaizumi-_kun_ pasti ingin sendirian, pasti. Aku akan pergi mencari mereka saja, supaya ia tak jenuh berdua bersamaku—_'

Kalimat itu yang terus terucap di batinnya, terulang hingga ia yakin jika memang itu yang diinginkan pemuda di belakangnya. Harap-harap Imaizumi leluasa karena sendirian, setelah ia pergi.

—Padahal, kenyataannya tidak begitu.

"Tunggu saja di sini, Onoda. Pasti mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."

Kedua kaki Onoda berhenti melangkah di ambang pintu. Menoleh ke belakang dengan _slow motion_, mulut sedikit menganga, kedua alis menaik bersamaan, serta mata membulat.

"E-Eh? Tung..gu?"

Keduanya bertemu pandang. Hanya saja, yang satu menatap datar, yang satunya lagi menatap kaget.

"Duduklah kembali."

Setetes keringat meluncur, dari pelipis menuju dagu. Onoda bungkam, kembali ke kursi panjang. Patuh seakan akan kalimat barusan merupakan perintah absolut. Lalu memikirkan kembali soal pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

'_Eh? Jadi—Imaizumi-_kun_ tak membenciku_?'

Apapun itu, Onoda ingin mendapat jawaban atas mengapa Imaizumi bertingkah tak suka kepadanya. Maka, bibirnya mulai melontarkan pertanyaan berdasarkan isi hatinya.

"I-Imaizumi-_kun_, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita hanya menunggu berdua di sini?"

Onoda masih menatap takut. Bukan takut kepada Imaizumi, tapi takut kalau-kalau apa yang ditanyakannya salah.

"Lantas? Bukan masalah buatku."

Masih heran.

Jika bukan masalah buatnya, mengapa ia terlihat cuek bebek terhadap _otaku_ yang satu ini? Bukan cuek sepenuhnya juga, sih, tapi... Onoda sungkan.

"U-Uh, benarkah? Kupikir kau terganggu atas kehadiranku... Gitu..."

Onoda mengangkat kedua bahunya lama, menunduk malu. Malu atas prasangkanya.

Dan telinganya menangkap tawa berat dari arah samping.

"Siapa yang bilang aku terganggu? Lagipula, kau tidak punya masalah apa-apa denganku." Imaizumi melempar pandang, "Onoda, kau terlihat kaku hari ini, padahal kemarin juga tidak."

Dengarlah itu, wahai pemuja '_Love Hime_'. Seharusnya kaubuang jauh-jauh sifat pesimismu itu. Tidak selamanya orang yang mendiamimu itu membencimu. Mungkin kekurangan bahan untuk dibicarakan. Canggung, lah.

Ah, Imaizumi canggung?

Onoda menggeleng. Masa, sih, Imaizumi canggung terhadapnya? Dirinya yang bahkan belum punya banyak pengalaman dalam dunia persepedaan? Bukankah sebaliknya?

Lama-lama otak Onoda _mbledos_ saking pusingnya memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Onoda, kau terlihat pucat.. Sakit? Apa kau tak perlu mengikuti pertemuan ini? Aku bisa bilang pada Kanzaki."

Bahkan Imaizumi memperhatikannya, lepas dari pandangan majalah yang syukur-syukur bukan majalah pria dewasa.

"T-Tidak! Aku tidak—uh, sakit... H-Hanya gugup karena... Yah, kita hanya berdua..."

Onoda menggaruk tengkuk. Badan sedikit gemetaran—dan Imaizumi tahu itu.

"Gugup? Hei. Aku tak akan memakanmu."

Bersyukurlah karena otak polos Onoda yang belum tersentuh pemikiran jahanam bertajuk R-18. Karena, dari pernyataan Imaizumi tadi, seperti tersirat sesuatu.

Di empat kata terakhir. Dan tebalkan kata terakhir.

Onoda melengos. Mengendurkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Kupikir juga begitu... T-Tapi, sedari tadi Imaizumi-_kun_ terlihat tak suka padaku... En-entahlah, a-ab-abaikan tadi!"

Sebelah alis tipis Imaizumi menukik. "Tak suka?" Kutipnya heran.

"Su-Sudahlah, Imaizumi-_kun_! A-Aku hanya salah bicara!"

Onoda heboh. Tangannya kemana-mana. Mengundang tawa kecil lagi, dari lawan bicara.

"Ahaha, justru sebaliknya. Karena aku suka padamu, malah aku yang gugup sedari tadi."

Dua detik kemudian, mulut Imaizumi sudah dibungkam rapat oleh majalah favoritnya tadi. Alias tabokan spontan.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan tadi, Onoda."

Imaizumi membuka lembar majalahnya, membacanya dengan mulut sedikit bergumam.

Untunglah keduanya tak kembali ditelan keheningan, karena manajer Klub Sepeda Souhoku, Kanzaki Miki, datang.

"Ah, tuh, kan! Onoda-_kun_ dan Imaizumi-_kun_!" Seru sang manajer dengan nafas terengah-rengah. "Maafkan aku. Aku lupa tidak bilang kalau meralat tempat pertemuan kita."

Setelah mengatur nafas, sang manajer terheran atas sikap keduanya.

"...Onoda-_kun_, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"Lalu... Imaizumi-_kun_, sejak kapan kau bisa membaca majalah dengan tulisan terbalik?"

* * *

**a/n**: Halo, salam kenal! Saya penghuni baru di fandom yowapeda. Maap hint humunya berasa kurang. Dan endingnya gantung. Cukup tau.

Tapi saya ngeship Imaizumi sama Onoda sejak awal awal episode *mayu mayu kutjeng*

Terus fic Manami sama Onoda lumayan banyak ya. Saya juga ngeship sih, tapi lebih ke Imaizumi sama Onoda, sayangnya. Heuheuhue.

Alasan terselubung bikin fic ini: galau UTS. (Oke. Beneran ga nyambung.)

Btw, terima kasih udah baca! Maap sekali lagi kalo gadje _(:'3

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
